Disease Ridden
by PineappleGetaway
Summary: When America suddenly falls ill during a World Summit, the countries are baffled by what caused it. Adding to their worries was his sudden kidnapping and the events that could occur because of it. What's more is there could be more like his kidnapper. The brunette, bloody baseball bat carrying man seems to be only the beginning of the world's end. 2p Countries & Rated T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I researched a 'Summit Meeting' just now, and usually it's just a few countries or mostly the G8's meeting, however there have been some cases when all of the countries participated. Those meetings included the ones on Afghanistan and such. There was also one that was internationally about children so yeah. The more you know I guess! Anyway, enjoy! Oh and P.S. I had no idea that this year's meeting really was going to be in Germany. I literally just guessed and out of pure chance it actually was. Heh, go figure.

* * *

"Attention passengers. This is your Captain speaking-we will be arriving in Germany shortly." America adjusted how he was seated, as his leg was falling asleep.

"Coffee sir?" a beautiful, blond stewardess asked, holding out a steaming cup. America blushed, then smiled his cheeky smile.

"Sure." He reached out and she handed it to him. "Is there already cream-" She walked away, pushing her cart and ignoring any calling for requests. "Alright.. never mind then." America was definitely going to need this energy boost for the 4 hour summit they were having. This year, it was decided to be held in Germany. America hated the summits. Yeah his ideas were the best, and yeah-they were essential for the world's survival, but he still hated them. The endless bickering drained practically all his energy, and summit meetings lasted for a few days. It was absolutely the equivalent of Hell. But alas, if he didn't go his boss would choke him. He sipped on his coffee, looking over the empty seats next to him and stared at the clouds outside. They would be arriving soon, and the blissful silence and repetitive kicking at the back of his seat would soon be missed.

America's POV

The arrival was as quick as promised, and I walked off the plane with my backpack thrown over my shoulders. I walked over to the bag pick-up line and waited as the suitcases came rolling through. My eyes felt drowsy. Must've caught something on the plane. I rolled my bag through and out the airport to a cab that was already waiting for me. Wasn't enough that my boss bought me cheap-last minute tickets but he also was apparently "too poor" to afford an actual ride to my hotel. I had an overnight trip so I could arrive on the day of the meeting. Quick planning Barack. Good job.

The ride was silent, and all I could think about was sleep. I was so tired and jet-lagged I only wondered why my boss thought that having a trip there the day before was smart. I rubbed my eyes, while touching my nose and drawing mucus. A cold? Gross.. I pulled out a tissue, and wiped my nosril. The meeting was in a few hours so I could only take a short nap. Any longer and I'll be late. I won't hear the end of England's rampage. 'You tit! Why are you always so late!' 'Bollocks America! Why must you be so incompetent and not peer at your watch more often?' 'Even the frog gets here on time! Who's to say how long he spends on his disgusting hair!' I groaned, thinking about it.

"Everything all right back there?" the driver said in a thick German accent while looking back.

"Ye-yeah." I sighed. Resting my head against the door, I looked out. I hope we arrive soon.

~(so many time skips haha)

I dropped my bags and flung myself onto my bed. I felt like utter shit. Literally, like combine a cow's crap with the garbage dump behind a McDonald's and that's how I felt. Maybe even worse. Damn, what did I catch? Felt WAY worse then a cold. Waaay worse. I set four alarms on my phone, labeling them funny names like 'Get up' or 'I said GET UP' or my favorite being 'fine bitch keep sleeping idgaf' Haha! Oh man, I'm the best. I happily put my phone down, and quickly fell asleep on my bed.

When I awoke, the time was 8:29-meaning I had only an hour. I jumped out of bed and rushed to my suitcase, digging through my clothes until I settled on a blue suit. I pulled down those fold-able ironing boards. I dug through the drawers until I found the irons they provide and quickly turned it on, jumping around for it to heat up.

"HEAT DAMMIT! JUST, UH I DONT KNOW! HURRY UP!" I was on my toes, quickly running to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I finished, I came out and saw that the iron was steaming. I pulled out my suit and started ironing it to take out the endless wrinkles.

"Done!" I smiled, holding up my suit with pride. I unplugged the iron, then put my suit gently on the bed-just to rush over to the bathroom for a quick shower. I dried myself off, then quickly threw on some underwear(ohh-lala c;;;), my suit pants, and a white shirt dress shirt. I grabbed a tie, threw on my suit jacket, then grabbed my backpack, rushing out the door. I hailed a taxi, jumping into the back seat.

"Schloss Elmau* dude! Step on it!" I yelled, pointing at the driver. He nodded, then started off. I took a deep breath. Only 15 minutes until the meeting starts. I might just make it. The shower helped with the weird cold I had, but soon enough I was feeling the effects once again. Only, everything was just multiplied by 100. As we pulled into the front of the hotel, the mountain landscape and open area all around was calming. It distracted me from my crappy flu just enough. As I stepped out of the car, my legs suddenly gave, and I almost fell to the ground. The cab driver stepped out of the car and ran around to where I was.

"Are you okay?" his thick accent would've made me laugh if only I hadn't felt like passing out. I held up a hand as he was reaching over to help me stand.

"I'm fine. Really." I got up, wobbly, and brushed off my dirty pants. Great, now England's gonna' think I was playing a sport. I nodded at the driver, pulled out a few America dollars which he took then walked away. I probably gave him more then was needed, but who cares. The cab pulled away, and I slowly made my way into the building. The glass doors welcomed me to a clean, polished, wooden material. I made my way to the front desk.

"I assume you're here for the meeting?" The front desk lady was smiling, keeping her compusre stiff and still. She patiently waited for my response, to which I quickly nodded. She walked around the desk, and to my right.

"Follow me." We walked through the beautifully decorated hallways and right in front of two large wooden doors. I could already hear yelling. I sighed, thanking her. She walked away, and I slowly pushed down the golden handles. The door opened, and the rush of screaming was awful. I instantly felt like I was inside of a daycare center for pre-schoolers. I slumped my shoulders. The cold was really getting to me now. I wanted to fall down. I quickly made my way to my arranged seat, and threw my bag onto the table. I relaxed in my chair a little, then leaned on the table and put my head down, covering my face.

"I say! America! Can't you be a least a bit more proper and arrive on a timely-" I waved England off. I couldn't see him, but I could feel how irritated he felt after I did so, but I didn't care. I sniffled and was starting to sweat. What the hell did I get!? I could feel the pressure on my chest grow each time a took in a breath. I leaned back into my chair, panting. I wiped my forehead, feeling enough water come onto my hand to cause worry. I had never seen a country become so sickly from just a illness. Was something happening in America? I leaned my head on the edge of the table, looking down at my lap. I slowly pulled out my phone and tapped the internet app on it, typing in CNN's URL. I scrolled through the front page, and everything seemed normal. Nothing terrible had happened. Even after I refrreshed a few times, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. So I wasn't dying.. I only felt worse with each passing second. My head began to pound as the bickering only seemed to grow. I looked around and everything went muffled and seemed blurred-like I was slowing down and the world was too fast for my brain to process. I couldn't breathe. I started gasping for air, holding my throat. Something touched me shoulder.

"America?" England mouthed, who had obviously been watching me. I stared at him, until suddenly everything grew black.

* * *

A/N: You know you be writing something exciting when your own heart starts to pound with anticipation as you're writing it. ;3 There were some parts I couldn't help but insert comments xD Don't judge me ^3^ I luff America. He's my bby. Aight, anyway- I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Fave, Follow, and Review if you want more!

*Schloss Elmau – Hotel located in Germany that will be the host of the G8 summit this year. (Yes I know in my story it's a World Meeting not a G8 meeting but I was lazy and why not. Also it'd take too long to actually research hotels in Germany. Well, not too long but it was easier.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2. Here we go!

* * *

England's POV

I watched in horror as America sat in his chair, sweating like a cold water bottle does in the hot sun. His chest was rising and falling so fast, I was beginning to worry. He looked around furiously-as if he were searching for something. I grabbed his shoulder, in order to ask him what was wrong.

"America?" He watched me for a few seconds, the parts under his eyes were black and baggish. He stared, then his eyes rolled back and he passed out, falling out of his chair. A few countries stopped talking, only to look over in horror.

"China!" I called. The small Asian man looked over angry, only to soften to worry when he saw what was going on. He hurried over, pulling Hong-Kong with him. Slowly each country stopped arguing-only to catch on and watch what was going on. As I looked around, almost everyone was worried, and I could tell what each one of them was thinking: Was America falling? America had dropped his phone on the floor, so I picked it up. It had grown dark, but still hadn't locked. When I tapped the screen I scrolled through to see a news page. Nothing bad was going on.

"No. He isn't dying. Or at least his country isn't in peril.." I saw a few countries relax, like Japan whom had de-tensed his shoulders a little.

"Get me some water! A towel too!" China yelled, not directing his command towards anyone in particular. I peered over to Canada, whom I couldn't find for a few seconds, but then settled on this wavering person who was on the brink of disappearing. I could see he was holding his weird bear, watching with worry. I felt pitiful for him. A few coughs came from behind me. I turned around and saw America hacking off. Hong Kong leaned him to his side, to help him get out what he had obviously been holding back. The countries tensed, like as if we were watching the thrilling part to a good horror film. I held my breath, gripping America's phone. When he finished coughing, Hong Kong turned him back to his lying position and he stared at the ceiling, wheezing. His short breaths alarmed me. I crawled over to his side.

"America..?" I hadn't realized how crackly my voice was. A few tears fell and I hadn't even noticed. He slowly looked over, sweat was still rolling down his forehead. I watched silently-as did everyone else- as he lay there. I reached over to touch his cheek when China slapped my hand away. I pulled my hand back and watched silently. Finally, Germany arrived with a bucket full of ice water, and Italy beside him with a few folded towels. China took the bucket and towel, putting it down beside him. He dunked it in, then squeeze a little out before placing it on America's forehead. America winced a little, as the cold object touched his fiery hot head-but he slowly relaxed.

"Everybody leave the room." China commanded, repeating the process several times. The sharp command got everyone to stand except for me-I couldn't seem to move a muscle.

"Come on Angleterre," France requested, grabbing my shoulders. I could sense the feeling of worry in him when he did so, as he squeezed a little. I slowly stood up, watching America as I walked out.

The countries stood around the hall, leaning on walls or whispering to each other. I hadn't seen a smile on anyone's face after all of that. We all just waited patiently as China and Hong Kong addressed the wounds.

"He'll be fine," I spoke up, staring at the corner to the wall I was leaning on. A few glances from some nations fell on me. "He is the foolish tit known as America after all. He seems to get through even the toughest of situations without much support or artillery." I was quoting mostly the Revolutionary War, as France and Spain caught pretty quick. I thought about ti for a second. He was strong-I'll give him that. I mean, he could lift a bloody car! But I still couldn't help but worry. Him and sickness-well they don't mix very well. A few screams and a sudden slam from the room got everyone to snap back into an aware state. Germany busted through the door, followed by Spain and Denmark whom had their axes for some reason. Germany held up his gun, scoping the room. We glanced from behind as the three made their way around.

"Hey! Over here!" Denmark ushered to the two. We all came over to him behind the table. China was leaning against the wall, a small trail of blood on the wall followed down to his head, as he leaned barely conscious. Hong Kong was near him, lying there with a smaller pool of blood but more scratches and bruises covered him.

"Wait. Where's America?" Japan asked.

"Over here." A new, thickly Brooklyn accent spoke. The mysterious person emerged from the shadow of a large plant in the room, holding America by the throat in a choke hold. Weakly America was trying to pull away, but obviously the disease had weakened him greatly.

"Who are you?" Hungary asked, bravely since everyone else had backed away in fear.

"I'm America!" He yelled, revealing a nail ridden bat that was hiding behind his leg.

"What?" Prussia asked.

"Well my white haired freak." Prussia winced at that statement. "I am. But another version. I'm America! And I'm the villain!" He smirked, still holding America, who was now exasperated from his attempts.

"Let him go." I strongly spoke. He stopped smirking, while looking at me.

"Sorry-not-sorry. I can't since, well I need him. Personal shit you know? Now then, adios or whatever that Mexican guy says." He smashed a window with his bat, then stepped on the window sill. Hungary and I sprinted over, just after he jumped down.

"America!" I yelled, reaching over the edge. I looked down, and saw nothing. They had vanished. I pulled back and stared.

"This is absolutely the shittiest meeting to date," Romano spat, crossing his arms. No one disagreed.

"First off, who was that guy?" Germany slammed his hand on the table.

"Well obviously we don't know," France stated, sipping some wine.

"Mind not drinking when something that could lead to serious problems is going on?" I snapped. France leaned back, then frowned, putting down his drink whilst not losing eye contact with me.

"England-San is right. Think economically. America is a major trade country, and if suddenly the nation goes missing, problems will arise," Japan spoke out.

"Well what if zhere's more to just zhat! I mean what if zhere are more of zhose weird copies out zhere!" Austria spoke out.

"Yeah.. He did look a lot like America so he was definitely a copy.." Hungary agreed, only catching partial of what Austria had said.

"I mean, what if there are other copies. Of us," Austria finished. Small discussions began after Austria said that.

"Everyone calm down. As of right now, we need to discuss operations on finding und retrieving America whilst also discussing the matter of China and Hong Kong's well being. If zere are more, we'll worry about it later," Germany concluded. Italy began to whine a little. "What's wrong Italy?" France asked.

"That guy looked really mean.. And his bat was bloody.. Did he kill someone.. Is America safe..?"

"So many questions.." France chuckled. "America is.. strong. He'll be fine."

"Big brother France.. Are there more of us out there-as in opposite us?"

"I'd hope not."

"Alright. Let us decide who will stay to take care of China, und who will go out and help search for America. Let's do this swiftly, and the majority will be searching." If Germany was anything, he was a born leader. Definitely the best person I've ever met when it came to organization and smoothly controlling the ensuing chaos. But, even with a nice sense of control, I can't help but shake my worry about my stupid, little brother.

* * *

A/N: The feedback was amazing! o.o It's definately the fastest, and most positive I've ever recieved and when I got a notification for each review, I read each one and smiled. And blushed. It literally gave me the largest boost in confidence ever, but also scare(s)(d) me a little. The reviews help me know that I'm doing great, but are also notifying me that I'm also gonna need to step up the game to keep you guys interested and happy with the results. I hope this doesn't satisfy your hunger for my story as it's just starting to pick up ;3 I have some big plans for characters and hope that some points make you so shocked you'll want more. Anyway, Fave, Follow, and Review if you want more! See ya'!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Would I be a wimp if I admitted that the feedback was so positive and quick that I held back from writing due to the fact that I didn't want to disappoint? A vast numbers of people fail to see the scary thing that is, writing. If you write something – and it's good, not only does it feel good, but it's also scary as hell. Seeing people expect so much from you is nice, but also frightening because the face of disappointment is enough to leave an emotional scar.. I'm am ESCTATIC that people are loving this so much! Not to mention that this hasn't even reach 1k views and it's already doing so well! But I'm just scared of disappointing you guys and leaving you with crap. But. *Takes in a deep breath, I'm going to be a big girl, and I'm gonna write this chapter. Praying to God that this doesn't suck ass, I hope my mind fulfills my hope of bringing one of the best Hetalia fanfictions I can create. That, is for damn sure. Lets quickly move on to thanking those so ya'll can get to read my amazing fic! I am grateful to all of the people who followed and faved this story as it's telling me you really do want more. I would also love to thank: TypewritingFangirl, pastaaddict, PirateIggyJones, Ella Rose1, starfire341, and all of the anons who took the time to click the box that says,"Type your review for this chapter here..." and actually typing something. You would not BELIEVE that I shed tears reading those. I really did, and I really did read each one, and will continue to read each one because each review tells me that you really did care about my story enough to comment. And that means the world to me. I want to make an audience for myself, and all of you are just the beginning steps. I keep those like you close in my heart. Thank you. And what really tickles my ivories, is when I read the comments asking me to make more. I could re-read those all day, and still have a giant smile on my face. It's the comments that are positive and constructive that keep me going, so cheers to you and cheers to any future chapters I WILL write!

* * *

England's POV

In only a matter of seconds, the room had emptied after Germany had sent out his commands. France, Canada, Prussia, Denmark, Norway, Germany, a few other countries and myself, were on the job for hunting America. His safety was priority – capturing his captor would come soon after. I sat in a chair, twiddling my thumbs, as I thought out reasonable locations as to where America was at.

"You should hurry Angleterre. Squabbling over little issues – which I'm sure you're doing, isn't going ot help the situation." France held his hands to his hips, as he was turned around staring at me. I quickly shot up, then smirked.

"Sorry, I can't hear over the sound of wine crashing to the ground."

"What? That didn't even make-" I quickly turned around,and grabbed his bottle of expensive wine that was near me, and threw it to the ground in a swift movement. "WHAT THE HELL! THAT WINE PROBABLY COST MORE THEN YOUR PERM!"

"PERM!" I yelled, taken aback by his idiotic shout. "My hair is 100% natural you warted frog!"

"I do not have warts!" He screamed back, looking up from his pile of shattered glass and wine. At this point, we were head on head, shouting insults back at one another until Germany came back into the room.

"HEY! Back off! You two dunkoffs need to prioritize what's important here! Do you seriously not remember what has just happened in what, the past 10 minutes?" Germany huffed, and let go of our chests, however, we were still glaring at one another from a close distance. "Let's go."

As we walked out of the room, we motioned through the hall and out the front doors of the hotel.

"Wait. We all came in taxis.. How is this going to work.." I pointed out, as we stared blankly at the empty drop off curb.

"Well.. I have an idea.. But.." Germany looked to his left, where the parking lot was located. There sat a single black, 2 door Volkswagen. A gust of air brushed past us, as we stared. "In my defense, I normally only pick up Italy, so buying a smaller car was more reasonable.

"Plus! It's kinda cute!" Italy cheered.

"I'll call a cab.." France sighed, pulling out his phone. "Germany, what are some cab services around here?" The German sighed and walked with France a bit away.

"As they figure that out, what should we do about America? Anyone have a suggestion on where he could be? You know, I've contemplated some ideas and-"

"Well it's probably somewhere with food. I mean, didn't the guy say he was another American? Or was it he was America.. Wait.. What did he say?" Denmark confusedly looked to us for help.

"I think he said he was America, which is equivalent to absolute bullocks if you ask me. He's probably some psychopath who figured out who we actually are, and became some fan-boy. Honestly I'm not so sure."

"Aren't you home to one of the world's greatest detectives? Shouldn't this be 'elementary' as quoted from those novels of yours," Iceland pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm the greatest sleuth out there."

"Alright. The cab should be arriving fairly soon," Germany announced, walking back with France.

"That's good news." Japan silently added.

"In the mean time, let's discuss possible scenarios if in case, we can't rescue America."

My back shot up straight. "Hey! Let's not think so negatively!"

"My, my angleterre. Looking a bit uneasy are you? Are you worried about your sweet little, Amerique? Ohonhonhon.. Is there more then meets the eye between you two! Oh how scandalous!"

"Shut it, Pepe. Look," I began, looking towards Germany,"I think we should think more on the matter of what he said earlier. As I recall, didn't he talk about needing America? Am I right, or..?"

"Yes. I think you are correct." Norway noted, looking down as he reflected on the past events.

"Well if he needs him, America probably won't be harmed. Unless needing means he wants to harm him..?" Spain slowly put together.

"I think the tomato bastard is right.." Romano sheepishly noted, from behind Spain as he glared at France.

"Why are you hiding?" I asked.

"The pervert is here, and I don't trust his STD infested ass.."

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! And I do NOT have an STD!" France waved his fist around, at Romano. He peeped, and shrank back down, farther behind Spain. A small, fragment of a voice could be heard behind me. I jumped a little, then looked. "Did you hear something?" Everyone stood still, and silent as we watched the air around us. "You don't think he's.."

"Back..?" France finished.

"..No.. Guys.. It's.. just me!. Ca..na.. da! Don't shoot!"

"Oh! Canada.. You almost gave us a heart attack.." Germany re-holstered his gun, and relaxed his still stiff shoulders. A shaped figure finally settled into a vivid perspective, and stood before us hugging his weird bear.

"I just wanted to say that.. this isn't the first time this has happened.."

"What!" we all yelled in unison.

"What do you mean! Why didn't you tell us?" France yelled in alarm.

"I-I don't know.." Canada teared up. France softened his shoulders, and walked over to Canada, comforting him.

"Alright.. What happened that day?" France calmly asked, rubbing Canada's back. Everyone closely listened.

* * *

A/N: Canada's story will continue in the next chapter as if it were happening just to avoid confusion. ^3^ I hope this was good enough to make you crave more! That's my goal and I was afraid everyone would hate it.. but it sounds good and I do like how this has more dialog then the other chapters! :3 Anyway, Follow, Fave, and Review if you want more! See ya'! P.S. Sorry for making this so short. I was in a rush but the next chapter should be coming out within a week or so, and it'll be MUCH longer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well look at that.. I'm putting this up the same day.. (Unless I decide to upload it a few days later then nevermind) Anyway, enjoy~!

P.S.

_Italics_ means narration by Canada to the others

Regular means the story at that time

* * *

_We were hanging out together on a Saturday.. or was it a Sunday? Nevermind that. America was at my house, and we were casually chatting and catching up over some pancakes and coffee. We talked about recent issues, i.e. ISIS and the airlines that keep crashing down. He kept spewing his usual nonsense, and as I was laughing, we heard a crash upstairs.._

"I'll check it out," America proclaimed, heroically standing before Canada, with one leg on a chair.

"Oh.. America.. Please don't do that.. Those cushions stain easily-" America ran out of the kitchen, and his clomping feet could be heard running up the stairs. Canada sat in silence, as Kimosabi was sitting in her corner, playing with a toy fish. As he listened to the noiseless air, he jumped when shouts and the sounds of tumbling and banging came from upstairs. America and the now apparent intruder started punching at each other on the ground. They rolled over, and America was on top. He started to choke the blond stranger with shades, who struggled to break free.

"Gotta' say Al.. You're still ridiculously strong even as a polar opposite.." The blond stranger coughed, then started shoving at America's face, then kneed him right between the legs. America groaned, then fell to the side, gritting his teeth in pain. "Ah. Much better. It's nice to see you on the ground, beneath my feet. Where you belong." America grabbed his ankle.

"Cheap shots.. aren't cool.. bro.." He looked up and grinned. The intruder kicked him square in the stomach, making America groan more.

"Keep busy. I have some shit I need to do first." He turned around and stared at Canada. He jumped in his seat. The stranger did some weird lip stretch, then spat out some blood on my white carpet. He strutted over, then when he reached the kitchen, he stood before me.

Listen, some idiot fucked up on his job, and from what I heard.." He bent down to my eye level. "You're a good listener and follower. So I have something I need you to do. And you, my stupid clone, will listen and follow."

He pulled a small bag of white powder out from his back pocket then held it out to Canada. He nodded, then ushered for him to take it. "It's not drugs." Canada was still hesitant. "Do it. Stop being a bitch. I warning you NOW." Canada was shaking with worry, as he reached out and grabbed the zipped end to the small little baggie with his thumb and forefinger. He tearily looked up.

"I want you to swallow it. In like tea or something." Suddenly, America came up from behind the man, and knocked him straight out. He was huffing. He walked over and grabbed the bag, then walked over to the sink, and dropped it in. He turned on the insinkerator then watched it choppily cut up, a few puffs of smoke coming out. Running some water to wash it down, he turned around and smiled.

"Never take anything from strangers!" he heroically pointed out. Canada sighed, then wiped away his tears of fear. Still to distraught to say anything, America relaxed, still smiling.

"We'll call the police or something." Canada nodded, playing with a napkin's edge on the table. As America walked over to where the man should've been, he noticed no one was there.

"Where'd he go..?" America looked around. Canada shot up and looked in that area.

"D-didn't you knock him out..?" Canada asked worriedly that he still lurked in the surrounding area.

"Yeah.. I should've. I smashed my fist right square in his skull. If it didn't knock him out, it had to have killed him."

"Can we stay at your house for a bit.." Canada whispered.

"Hm? Why?" America turned around, staring at his brother.

"I'm scared.." America chuckled.

"Well sure thing! It's a hero's job to make sure all the innocent civilians around him are safe and secure!"

_And with that, I spent about the next week or so at his house. We hung out and I felt pretty safe. However there hasn't been a time since that I haven't looked over my shoulder for a second.. I've always been paranoid that he'd come back.. _

* * *

A/N: Okay I lied. The chapter was actually shorter. BUT IT WAS A STORY! Also this was uploaded on the same day, only a few hours apart from each other. Ghh.. Okay, the point of this chapter was to explain somethings. I won't go into detail, as I want you to figure it out(even tho it really isn't hard). So yeah. Follow, Fave, and Review if you want more! See ya'!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5!

* * *

England's POV

"And, since then nothing has happened.. Until now of course.."

Germany nodded his head slowly. "I see. Then suppose that man was the person who attacked today?"

"We'ren't you listening?" France turned,"The man who attacked him obviously wasn't the one from today. He even said that guy called him a clone."

"Oddly perceptive of you France. Course you would only pay attention to the details about looks rather then the important information." I smirked.

"Um, last I heard, you're still a virgin."

"What? What does that have to do with anything? And there's nothing wrong with purity."

"Oh! But there is! You'll never get to experience the ooh's and the ahhs.. The pleasures God has graciously given us.." France idiotically twirled around, picturing his putrid thoughts.

"I'd say you're abusing such graces." A loud honk from the road, diverted everyone's attention to it. The taxis had arrived. "Hey, isn't this a bad idea? I mean, we don't have any leads as to their whereabouts.." I noted.

"Well, from what I'm checking now, there's supposed to be two more flights off of the continent today; 4:00 PM and 7:00 PM. Also, we may be in Germany—a large country not to mention—but the possibility of them going to another nation is pretty high. I'd say a couple of us stay here, then the rest explore elsewhere. They couldn't have gotten too far." Iceland concluded, locking his phone.

The erotic Frenchman forcefully grabbed Canada's arm,"Well, I'll take Canada. TO FRANCE-"

"Hold it you snail sniffing tit. Let's not hastily jump around. Why don't we look at a map first," I smiled, annoyed. "The surrounding nations are; Poland, Austria, Netherlands, Belgium, Denmark and.." I groaned. "France."

"I already knew that! That's why I wanted to go in the first place! Now then. Canada! It's time to see where you came from-" France hastily looked around. "Canada? Where are you?"

"I'm over here.." he whispered, next to me. "Would it be okay if I.. wentwithenglandinstead.." he quickly sputtered out.

"What? Why would you want to go with himmmmm?!" France whined.

"Stop acting like you're nine!" France made a pouting face towards me.

Germany shook his head,"Let's just decide partners, places, and be done with this. You're little drama scene is getting old."

"The taxi drivers _are_ starting to look anxious to leave.." Hungary glanced back.

"Hey I just remembered! Where's my idiotic brother?" Germany looked at the group.

"WHA-POW! YES! TASTE MY AWESOME FIST TO YOUR UN-AWESOME FACE."

"I think we found him." I crossed my arms, looking in the direction of the shout. We all glanced at Prussia, who was now walking out from behind a bush.

"What the hell were you doing..?" Germany asked, slightly concerned for the humanly shaped body he was carrying.

"Well," Prussia gleamed. "I was looking around, for America because well, I AM awesome, and I noticed him looking through the bush. I think his name is Cana..Canadra? No.. Cana.."

"Canada.." A whisper from behind spoke.

"Yeah! That was the name. Look see." Prussia dropped the man he had been dragging, all bloody and bruised.

"How did you even do that.. When you're so.."

"Awesome?" Prussia finished, smiling.

"Weak." Hungary finished, crossing her arms.

Prussia spun his index fingers around each other, looking at the ground. "Oh.."

"Is no one else going to point out the fact that Canada just called the person he beat up CANADA?" Switzerland finally interjected, having been silently listening the whole time. We all grew silent, then looked down at the body. It really was Canada. A small yelp came from behind me. I recognized it as Canada's.

"H-He came back!" Canada whisper/yelled. A breeze came brushing through, as Canada's story and this new development snapped everyone's minds into piecing this long puzzle together.

"Well then this buggers another question," I started, startling everyone else as I snapped them awake from their trances. "Well two. Are they just attacking the Americas, or are there more of them?" A sudden worry rushed through everyone's minds.

"Germany.. I'm scared.." Italy commented, grabbing Germany's arm, and glancing behind his back often. The eerie silence was broken by a grunt from the floor. Prussia peeped, and jumped away. The man rolled himself over, pushing up with one arm, then the other. In a squatting position, with one arm keeping him steady, he heaved a little, sweat dripping to the ground and the occasional red drop.

"Gotta' say. We might've really underestimated you 1p's."

"1p?" Japan bravely asked, still keeping a clam composure.

"Definitely not intelligence wise." He scoffed. "You're player 1. I'm player 2. Let's pretend we're playing a game.." He slowly stood up, the rest of us backing away as he inched his hand behind him. He pulled out a knife, and a small bag of powder, licking the tip then sticking the knife into the baggie. He coated it in the powder, then looked up, sealing the bag and putting it back. "And we're, gonna' win." Sprinting, he dashed for Canada, who was to petrified to move. The cab drivers caught what was going on in a sense that some drove off, while a few reached into their pockets and started dialing a number. Probably the police.

"HEY!" Germany yelled, pulling out his gun and aiming. I pulled both the defenseless frog and Canada out of the way, as the charging man ran past. He came at us again, only this time he reached for Canada's shirt. He caught it, then tried to pull him away. Germany pulled the trigger, and the first shot rang. Since we had been in mostly silence, that shook us all to the core. I'm sure that the nations upstairs heard the shot. It grazed the imposter's skin, making him wince and let go. France pulled Canada tighter to him, and defensively stared. Denmark rushed in, his axe scraping against the ground. He had been sprinting fast enough that you could see little sparks popping from the contact areas. He swung it, narrowly missing the man. Canada's imposter then kicked Denmark in the stomach, as he had been lifting his lodged ax out of the ground.

The man took some steps away from Denmark, then stood there, heaving with his legs slightly spread apart. He gripped his bleeding wounds tightly, then heaved a loud sigh, then yelling,"DAMMIT!" In one last futile attempt, he threw the knife at us. Thankfully, everyone dodged it. He sprinted off in the opposite direction. Hungary pulled the bottom half to her dress up, kicked off her heels, then sprinted after the man. She easily caught him, then kicked him in the groin area. He fell down, and she stepped on his face, smearing her now dirty feet all over his cuts and making him groan.

"So let's hear more about this, 2p, you keep talking about." She leaned down, to his face. "I think that would be the right thing to do in your.. situation." She looked him over. She pulled her leg back once more, then launched it straight into his face, knocking him unconscious.

"Next time Gil, do your job right." She nodded, looking back at us.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait.. The (school)year's almost over and so I need to finish up a few things. :3 Hope you liked this chapter. Look towards seeing America again next chapter. ;) Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Follow, Fave, and Review if you want more! See ya'!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I broke my laptop, so I couldn't write anything for a week. The good news is that I have a new one, and now you can expect more(If I stop being lazy) chapters since it's.. SUMMER! FINaLLY! Okay, that is all. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

America's POV

The rush of air that brushed my face, stopping every so often as the ground stopped rolling under us. My head hung low, as my captor wrapped his arm around my waist and waited behind a building. I couldn't see clearly what he was doing, since my body felt too weak to even lift my head up a bit. I'm honestly surprised that I'm even still conscious. He started running again, my feet dragging behind. He slowed then threw my up a bit, re-adjusting his grip. Sprinting again, he made a turn into another alley way, keeping as far away from any light as possible. I noticed that when we came to an opening to a street with people, he would pause, glance, then run again. Probably to avoid attention and suspicion. We finally came to a stop. I pushed my head up enough to see a boarded up door.

The windows were shattered, and so wooden planks from the inside took their place. I let my head fall again, too tired to hold it up any longer. He put my down in a gentle yet harsh manner, then the sound of breaking wood came from behind me. He picked my up again, carrying me like a sack, then threw me through the window. I landed on some broken glass, wincing at the pain. With my eyes closed, I heard a thud, the sound of cracking glass shards, and a few scattered squeaks all around me.

"You honestly look pathetic." He picked me up by the back of my shirt, as if I weighed nothing. "I should probably thank those scientists. That powder really does do a number on someone. Man, you weigh like a sack of feathers. I could toss you across this room with little to no effort.." He teased and motioned his arm back, but he came back into a resting position. "However, I can't. I need you." He threw me to the ground, on my back.

I stared at the hazy ceiling, then moved my eyes over to him. A sweat droplet fell down from my forehead and into the crevice between your eye and the bridge to your nose. He squatted down to my level, resting on the heels of his feet. I stared at him closely, peeking thorough the cracks in my glasses.

""

"Ey. Can't you should a little bit of restraint?" A strong scent of cigarette smoke and a gruff voice came from the shadows. A smooth line of smoke silhouetted out under the dim light that seeped through the boarded window's breaks, soon following the figure of a slender man. The voice however, was familiar. Like a mix of a French man, and obviously a smoker.

My kidnapper's head fell,"What am I supposed to be waiting for? Matt? His bitch ass isn't reliable. We both know that. Plus, shouldn't you be out hunting yours as well? I captured my prey, unlike the rest of you dumb asses." He scoffed,"If anything Matt's actually more reliable then you, so really I shouldn't be expecting much."

I closed my eyes, listening to the ensuing chaos or what I could understand. A twisting boot like noise came from the same area where the new French man appeared, as did steps enclosing to where we lay. A few grunts, and a slam against the wall proved that something was about to go down. I smiled a weak smile. Action was always fun, even if I couldn't see it.

"What? You gonna' kill me? Ruin the whole plan? Upset _him_." The sound of spit shot through the noiseless air, then steps coming back. "Typical of you. Fall under the fear and pressure of his 'might'. Honestly Francois, you're worthless."

A click similar to the sound of a lighter being lit popped in the air, then a whoosh of air.

"Talk all you want. But I know you're scared."

"Yeah? How so."

"I was watching you when you broke into that room earlier. I saw you holding back. You knew you couldn't kill those Asian countries. Or else."

Silence overtook the room's atmosphere. I coughed, breaking it.

"Try and hold off his death," he finished, the sound of his clicking heels over the creaking floor boards. The door moaned as it opened. The clicking stopped. My uneasy breathing filled the room, until I passed out into a blissful, painless, rest.

* * *

A/N: EHHH THAT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE AND I VERY MUCH DISLIKE HOW THIS CAME OUT. However, I want to motion through and get to the other countries' discussion with 2p!Canada. ;) Anyway, Follow, Fave, and Review if you want more! See ya'!

P.S. I plan on trying to add a lot more detail and fancy words so it's painting the picture better. Honestly, my style and level has been real shitty as of late, and I need to motion into a better/higher level of vocabulary and plot development.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter 7!

* * *

England's POV

"Who in God's name do you work for!" I slammed my hand on the table, trying to be affirmative and scary. I could sense the frog's disapproving glares, however I dismissed them and continued my interrogation.

The tied man started to laugh. "Really? Is that the best you can do? Slam your hand on the table and expect me to spill my guts out? HA! You're a funny one. Much funnier then that idiot Oliver." I frowned, blushing. He leaned forward in his chair. "I ain't telling you jack shit." He leaned back.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Here, let me try," Germany cut in. A collection of gasps came through the room. "What?"

"Just.. Try to be gentle.." I bravely voiced. He shot me a,'really?' look, then turned around and slowly walked over to the man, hands neatly held in each palm behind his back. His shoes squeaked to a stop, before he kicked the man's chair back a bit and bent over him, blocking our view from across the room. If we hadn't known better, it would have looked as if they were kissing. Glancing over at Italy, a look of confusion, worry, and distrust came over his face, and he held his mouth slightly agape in shock, eyes still signaturely closed.

When he finally pulled back, Germany held his arms across his chest.

"Is that all?" he spoke as loud as possible, definitely a marker signaling us that their discussion was coming to a close. The man's face was a bit flushed, shocked, and maybe a hint of fear lingered. The look alike kept his gaze away from everyone, then nodded slowly at first, before picking up the pace a bit.

Germany walked back expressionless, his hands backing into their initial resting position of lying in each palm.

"So? What did he say?"Switzerland asked.

"All I got from him was that he was working for a man. He didn't say who exactly if you're wondering. I asked about the powder, but he gave me a look, so I dropped it—the subject I mean."

"Hm.." I rubbed my chin, pacing around. "Well obviously if he's electing not to touch the subject, the powder must play some vital ploy in this all together scheme of theirs."

"Aye-yah! Be more careful you incompetent fool! You wrap the wound delicately and keep it tight enough to stop the bleeding and secure it!" We all turned to see China slap Austria's head, as he was trying to finish up bandaging him.

"Listen, if you keep smacking me and insulting my work, I swear I will drop this bandage so fast, it'll be just like the time Hungary dragged me to one of those charity events where we listen to little kiddies play on their little pianos—and this one kid that kept missing the note and kept falling off key.. I ran out so quickly, I could contend with the pace of Mozart's Requiem." Austria was huffing at this point and shouting right into China's face. China sat back, frowning while shutting his mouth and angrily watching Austria screw up with his bandage.

"So anyhow, that was all he would give," Germany finished.

"Bollocks," I frowned. "Well, it's a start. Somehow this turned not only into a rescue mission, but an investigation.."

"An investigation! Oh! Sounds interesting! No, a better word would be thrilling! An ace detective cracking the case! Ah.. Just imagine how wonderful that'd be.. To sit down with a nice warm cup of tea, reading a novel such as that. Truely, detective stories are by far, the best! Have you heard of the Sherlock series? It's spled-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Everyone turned to the door, to see two men standing there. One had his hands covering his face—obviously in annoyance and disgust with what seems to be his partner. The other.. was me. I blinked a few seconds, staring in disbelief.

"Ahem! Language! Swearing will NOT be tolerated under any circumstances. That's another pound into the swear jar."

"I only have euros.." the annoyed man spoke, with a deep, musk voice. It sounded like a cross between a smoker and an old woman trying to speak which of whom, had a deep voice.

"Well, let's worry about the currency later! For now, we have a few tasks to handle," my copy cheered.

"What the bloody.."

"Blood? Oh I like blood. It mixes really well with flour an eggs.. I use it quite a lot, and lately.. I've been running a bit low." My look-alike creepily smiled, relieving a knife that he had been holding behind his back the entire time. The other man finally put his head up, showing an unshaven, dirty copy of our own dirty pervert.

"I'm sure it's safe to assume that all the copies we've currently seen are only a few of the majority." Norway noted.

"Hey! Look! That white powder.. It's all over his knife," France pointed out from behind, hiding behind me.

"Egh! Shove off!" I pushed him to the side.

"Oh. There he his," France's copy smiled, pulling out a smoke, then igniting it with a golden lighter. He huffed out a rush of smoke, then put back the golden box, now closed.

"Ew! Why does mine have to smoke! You do realize you're going to break out if you keep doing that.. Well. It's not like that'd really change much." France sized up his copy. The alternate version of himself frowned.

"Hey. You know who he reminds me of? That dumb ass.. What's his name? Oh yeah, Leonardo." France's copy held out a finger, shaking it around while pointing at France. "But he seems a little less ga- yeah never mind. They're like their own mirror copies." He settled his arms into a crossed position under his chest.

"Is that supposed to be an insult? This Leo guy sounds like he knows the difference between Fendi and Prada products. Unlike all of you barbarians." France at this point, was sizing everyone up, so I slapped him back.

"This is serious Madame Le' imbecile."

"Obviously not enough since you see this as a time for names! Mister Big Bitch Ben!" I took severe offense to this name, as I stood on my toes, and smashed my forehead into his—like two goats fighting over breeding rights.

"Who are you two?"

"Well chap, I'm England!"

"Oui. The dumb ass next to me is England, and I am France. Uh.. 2pFrance would be a better name. Same for him."

"Now then, as for our friend over there.." 2pEngland began. He pulled out a clean knife, then threw it in the direction of 2pCanada. He closed his eyes, keeping still. The knife flew past, quicker then the blink of an eye. It landed on one of the wooden posts on the chair, slicing the rope perfectly and releasing our captive. France and I had stopped soon enough to see a knife hit me directly in my right shoulder. I fell back in shock, the pain taking over in a matter of seconds. I looked up to see alarmed eyes, and shock fill everyone's faces, as they tried to process what had occurred in a matter of seconds. I lifted my head a tad, seeing my copy jumping up and down while cheering. The voices around me grew to a muffled stop, and the world started to blur. Was this what America had been experiencing? The fever I last saw on him was finally setting in. My back started to sweat, and I could feel my face crying out for water—or really anything cool. It was like I was lying on the sun.

Someone kept slapping my faces, as my eyes kept closing with every second. It wasn't really my fault they did. It was one of those awful moments where your mind says to keep doing something and you're body just somehow takes over and tries to foil your goal. The shouting grew louder, enough so that I could make out a few words.

"Holy.."

"England.."

"Get Back.."

Sadly, that was the end of my new experience. A quick rush of pain came over my chest, and I started to cough. My body now had full control, and he said it was time to sleep.

* * *

;) Not much to say but YES. *Que Eyebrow Wiggle* This chapter. Mhm. I'm much more pleased with this one then the last one. MUCH MORE. I should rewatch Hetalia for no reason beyond I need to refresh the accents they use in the dub. I'm one of those weird people that when I watch the dub to an anime and decide,'Oh let's go ahead and read a fanfiction!' I try to do so with the accents so it really feels like it's going on. I do the same when I'm writing. Haha it helps with slang. Anywho, Follow, Fave, and Review if you want more! See ya'!


End file.
